The Battle Academy
by Violet-Archer33
Summary: Bastion, a seventeen year old Trainer who hasn't been out on journey for over six months is given reason to return to adventuring when his bestfriend tells him of something called the Battle Academy. When they register for the Battle Academy they receive much more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: A break in Routine

**Copyright notice: I do not own Pokémon just the story idea and my original characters.**

**Authors notes: Here I am once more with another new story. Though unlike the other stories I have written there will be sex between two males within the first chapter. So, read at your own caution.**

Bastion woke to the same sight that he always did, which was the tail end of his Pokémon Quill; named for the fiery quills that shoot out of his lower back.

As Bastion was staring at the creature he thought back on the day that he had captured the Pokémon.

_The day was just like any other for the young sixteen year old Trainer. Bastion had been training Pokémon for over a year now and though he had yet to capture very many, those he did have were fairly powerful. _

_As Bastion was trekking through yet another forest, he heard what sounded like a pained animal cry. Knowing that it had to be an injured Pokémon, Bastion ran towards the sound. Though what Bastion found was not anything that he was expecting. _

_Standing on the corpse of its mother was a young Cyndaquil who was crying for all to hear, which would only give its location away to those Pokémon who would see it as prey. From his location, Bastion could tell that the Pokémon was male. _

_"Poor little guy!" Bastion muttered out and seeing that the Pokémon was all alone he decided that he was going to capture and care for him. _

_From the sight of the creature, Bastion guessed that he was only a few days old and even then that could be a stretch. This would allow Bastion to capture the Pokémon pretty easily since the Cyndaquil had most likely not learned how to properly defend himself yet. Though even with this knowledge, Bastion decided to call out another of his Pokémon to battle the small fire type if it came to that. _

_"Riptide, come out!" Bastion called as he threw the Pokéball that held his Pokémon up into the air. As the red glow that was once contained vanished it allowed the Pokémon that it held within to come bursting out. _

_Riptide who happened to be a light blue crocodile Pokémon that was known as Totodile came soaring through the air to land safely on his feet. _

_The wild fire type who was already overly stressed from seeing his mother die in front of him, fainted when he saw Riptide. _

_Wanting to ensure that the Cyndaquil ended up with him, Bastion immediately threw one of his many empty Pokéballs at the creature. _

_As the Pokéball sucked the creature inside it which caused Bastion to wait for the Pokémon to try and escape potential capture. Though unlike the few other times that he had captured a Pokémon, this Pokéball almost immediately dinged which signaled to the young Trainer that he had captured the Pokémon._

_"Well that was much easier than expected." Bastion muttered as he bent down to pick up the Pokéball that now held his newest Pokémon. Though while he was doing this he was recalling Riptide back into his Pokéball home. _

_"I can't believe that a year has passed since I had captured you..." _Bastion contemplated as he pushed himself out of bed, though he was careful to not disturb his sleeping Pokémon.

Once this was done, Bastion made his way towards his bathroom so he could get himself ready for the day. This action didn't take very long and soon Bastion found himself back inside of his room.

Though Bastion was not alone when he returned and since he was not expecting to see anyone within his room he was still as naked as the day he was born.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Bastion cried out as he flung his hands downwards to cover Ash's sight on one of his most private body parts.

Though it would seem that Ash was not listening to what Bastion was saying as his face had turned flaming red. Seeing this caused a thought to jump within Bastion's mind. _"He is embarrassed? I thought it would be more so for me...wait. Could this mean he liked what he saw?"_ Bastion considered, though this train of thought didn't stop there _"If he did like it then maybe this could be what I need to cut through this constant boredom I have been feeling lately."_

Once this thought had taken root within Bastion's mind he just had to know the answer and to help find out this answer he decided to make his move.

Though before he could do this he had to ensure that Quill was safely out of the way.

Letting his hands fall from where he held them, Bastion made his way towards his Pokéballs; without an ounce of covering for his now waking member. As Bastion was walking towards he kept his eyes on Ash, who in turn had his gaze firmly placed on Bastion's member.

Taking a glance towards Ash's crotch Bastion could see that a small tent was beginning to form. "He may be older than me, but I for one seem to be the bigger one." Bastion snickered to himself as he quietly picked up his Pokéball and recalled his sleeping Pokémon within it.

Once this was done, Bastion made his way over to Ash who was still completely enthralled with Bastion's now fully hard dick.

"Like what you see boy?" Bastion inquired of his oldest friend and long time crush.

Whether Ash fully understood what was being asked of him, he still nodded his head in acceptance of the question. Which gave Bastion all the incentive he needed to take what he wanted. "Strip then boy! I will give you what you need..." Bastion demanded of the other male.

Still lost within his internal thoughts, Ash didn't hear the order which caused Bastion to strip the older boy himself. Bastion expected this to be more difficult than it was and soon he was gazing at his delectable prize.

True to what Bastion thought moments ago Ash was not very big._ "He can't be any bigger than four inches hard...and even then that might be stretching it."_ Bastion concluded as he felt his dick grow even harder than what it was just a moment ago.

Bastion proceeded to pull Ash from the bed and guide him towards his knees. By this time the older boy knew exactly what was happening and before Bastion could give the order, Ash had wrapped his mouth around Bastion's larger member and was sucking for dear life.

"Oh my PokéGod! You have done this before." Bastion mumbled out and though it could have been taken as a question, Ash let his skills do the answering.

Though Bastion greatly enjoy what was happening, he felt a flutter of jealousy at the thought of Ash servicing anyone other than him.

It wasn't long before Bastion could feel himself get close to release and since he was wanting to get his dick in another of Ash's holes, he pulled the older boy off his member which caused Ash to whine at the loss. "Get on the bed with your ass in the air!" Bastion ordered.

Unlike the other time Bastion gave an order, this time around Ash was quick to comply which gave Bastion the perfect view of Ash's twitching hole. Though all Bastion wanted to do was ram his dick into Ash's perfectly pink paradise, he knew that he had to take it slow for Ash.

Ash on the other hand had other ideas. "Stick it in! I need it..." Ash begged of Bastion.

Upon hearing those words, Bastion slammed himself into Ash and was soon holding a near constant pace of slamming in and pulling out.

With this constant motion that was going in and out of him turned Ash into a moaning mess and when Bastion rammed into the small bundle of nerves that was hidden within Ash's perfect bubble, Ash screamed out as he shot his load onto Bastion's bed. This caused an overwhelming tightness on Bastion's dick which caused him to cum as well, though he shot his load deep within the other male.

**Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read the chapter. I know it is different for me to post a sexual scene within the first chapter of the story but I decided that I wanted to do something different for this story. Review with likes, dislikes and other general comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: A gift to the Future

Bastion was laying on top of his new lover and though he had placed his load within Ash thirty minutes ago, he had yet to pull himself from the boy. This ended up causing Bastion to grow hard once more as Ash started to move around.

This caused Bastion to think that he should have another go at the hole that has claimed his length though before Bastion was able to start thrusting into Ash he started to speak. "Well that was fantastic and everything that I had imagined it to be but this was not the reason that I had...come...here." Ash stuttered out as he started to pull himself off of Bastion's member.

Knowing that he would have to wait before he got another chance to enter into Ash's warm hole once more, Bastion helped with removing his member from the other male.

Even though Bastion wanted nothing more than to slam himself back into Ash, he was curious on the reason behind Ash's arrival into Johto as well as inside his home. "Then what is the reason you are in Johto as well as here at my place?" Bastion questioned the older boy as he rolled himself from his bed to complete the task that he had set for himself before he got distracted by Ash.

As Bastion was getting dressed he looked back towards Ash and saw that the boy was still quite naked. "Well he must be exhausted." Bastion concluded as he went to see if Ash wanted his help getting dressed, though upon closer inspection Bastion could see that Ash had his cum leaking from his abused entrance. This caused Bastion to change his course and soon he was headed back to the bathroom so he could get something to help clean Ash up with.

Though before Bastion was able to get very far Ash was once more speaking. "Professor Oak told me of a new school that had started here in Johto called the Battle Academy. So, I was thinking that maybe you would want to join in academy with me since I knew you were wanting a reason to get out of New Bark." Ash explained as he pushed himself from the bed.

_"The Battle Academy? I guess that would be just as good of reason to leave as any of the others that I have been able to come up with."_ Bastion concluded as he watched his friend start to redress himself. With his decision to participate made, Bastion decided to voice his acceptance of the offer. "Sounds good to me Ash. Though how are we supposed to register for the school?" Bastion questioned as he himself finished getting ready.

Though Ash didn't answer right away as he was busy with the finishing touches of his outfit, though when he was finished he quickly replied to Bastion's question. "The Professor told me that we can either register with Professor Elm or at one of the Pokécenters." Ash informed his companion, who upon hearing this started to mentally slap himself for not thinking of that answer.

After he was done punishing himself, Bastion gave his opinion on what he thinks they should do. "I think going to Professor Elm to register would be the best option since his lab is stationed in New Bark Town." Bastion informed Ash who nodded his head along with the words, which told Bastion that Ash also saw that as the best option.

While Bastion was speaking he was also packing clothes as well as the cash that he had within his one of his traveling bags and once this was done he securely latched his Pokéballs onto his belt. Bastion could also see that Ash was doing the same thing.

As Bastion was watching Ash he noticed that Ash didn't have his sidekick along with him. "Hey Ash, I just noticed that you don't have Storm along with you. Where is he?" Bastion inquired as he started to worry for the Pikachu.

"I left him at home with my mom. She recently captured herself a female Pikachu and the two have been inseparable." Ash explained to Bastion who was thrilled that nothing had happened to the rodent Pokémon.

With everything now ready, both boys left Bastion's house and made their way towards Professor Elm's lab. Since Bastion had visited the Professor many times he knew the quickest route to the lab and as such was able to get there with relative ease.

Though as Bastion and Ash pushed their way into the lab they saw that the Professor was occupied with four hopeful Trainers. From the looks of the exchange two of the hopefuls were not very happy which was only confirmed by the words that came out of one of their mouths. "What do you mean that you have ran out of Pokémon...do you know how far we have come to receive our starters?" The young male hopeful growled out.

Both Bastion and Ash watched the exchange as they both understood the fear of not receiving their first Pokémon.

"Like I said beforehand, all the Pokémon that I had ready for new Trainers have already been given to others. You can return in two weeks when I receive a new batch of starters." Professor Elm replied to the two potential Trainers.

With this done the Professor looked towards Bastion and Ash. After bidding farewell to the two teenagers, Professor Elm made his way towards his two new guests. "Bastion! How are you? I haven't seen you since you deposited your newborn Pokémon. Don't tell me you already here to withdraw them?" Professor Elm spoke out in a flurry of words.

Giving the Professor a small smile. "Ash and I have come to register for the Battle Academy. Though before we get to that I would like to know how you were able to run out of starter Pokémon for the new Trainers." Bastion replied as he looked from the Professor and towards the two upset hopefuls.

Upon hearing that they were going to register for the Battle Academy the Professor's eyes lit up though since he has known Bastion for awhile he knew when he asked a question that he expected an answer. "Our breeders have not been able to meet our demands for starters as they have had many failed batches of eggs. So this has caused me to have to turn away Trainers until we are able to get the Pokémon that we need." Professor Elm explained to Bastion who was listening intently to what was told to him.

Hearing this gave Bastion an idea. "Okay Professor Elm. I actually would like to withdraw two of my newborns." Bastion informed the older man. Though Bastion didn't say what he was going to do with them, he could tell that Professor Elm had an idea what he was going to do with them.

With the request made Professor Elm made his way towards Bastion's lockbox and once he got there he entered the code that only Bastion and himself knows. With this done, the Professor reached in and drew out two of the Pokéballs that were held within.

When the Professor returned to Bastion he immediately started to speak. "Are you sure about this Bastion?" the Professor asked as he handed Bastion his Pokéballs.

"Yes Professor. I am sure." was the brief response that Bastion gave the older man before he made his way towards the two upset fourteen year olds. As Bastion got closer to the two he saw that they were twins who had dark green hair. When he got to the two, Bastion started to speak. "What are your names?" Bastion asked of the two boys.

Though they looked at Bastion strangely they did answer him. "My name is Bryan..." said the twin on the left while the other answered with "...and I am Ryan."

"Well, Bryan and Ryan I want you both to choose one of these Pokéballs though you will have to choose without knowing what Pokémon resides within them." Bastion instructed the two teens who were looking at the Pokéballs as if they were a gift from Arceus himself.

Without even a moments hesitation Bryan and Ryan snatched the Pokéballs without a second thought. Upon receiving the Pokéballs both boys called out their new Pokémon to reveal that Bryan received the Pokémon known as Totodile while Ryan received Cyndaquil.

**Bastion- Unknown Size**

**Ash- 4 Inches **

**Bastion's Known Pokémon**

**Cyndaquil(M)- Quill**

**Totodile(M)- Riptide**

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. As always please review with your likes, dislikes as well as any other general comments that you have about the story. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Next Step

**Authors notes: Hello everyone, I am sorry on how long it took to get a third chapter written and posted. Though I am thankful for anyone who continues to read the story after I left it there for so long. Please enjoy.**

Bastion along with Ash watched as the twins made their escape from Professor Elm's lab and once, they were gone, both he and Ash turned back to face the Professor so they could complete their objective. Before either of the teenagers could speak so they could bring up The Battle Academy to the Professor once more, Professor Elm beat them to it. "Bastion. Ash. Are you both sure that you want to enroll in this Academy?" Professor Elm inquired of the two males that stood in front of him.

Though Bastion was concerned on the way the Professor's face seemed to take on a worrying expression, he wasn't going to allow anyone to talk him out of it since he had already made up his mind on joining in on this Academy. Even though Bastion wasn't going to change his mind, he looked to Ash to ensure that his friend still wanted to enroll as well and when he saw that Ash held a strong determination plastered across his face, Bastion knew that nothing was going to change either of their minds. "Yes, Professor. We are both sure that we don't want to change our minds." Bastion responded when he noticed that the Professor wasn't going to make any other action until he had a confirmation that they were sure on their decision.

When Professor Elm got the confirmation that he needed, he turned from both Bastion and Ash and made his way towards a door that was held at the back of the lab. Not wanting to be left behind, both Bastion and Ash followed the Professor who was already typing a code into the lock that was placed on the door. Upon arriving at the door, Bastion heard a small beep echo out before the door parted and allowed the three of them to make their way across the threshold.

It didn't take but a second for both Ash and Bastion to go bursting into the room which allowed them to see all the strange items that were held within the room. "What are all these things…" Bastion muttered to himself as his eyes went flickering around the room.

Though Bastion hadn't intended the Professor to hear his words, which became clear to him when the Professor started to speak. "To answer your question Bastion, the items on your right our known as the Battle Gauntlet which will help organize your accomplishments within the Academy as well as outside of it. While the items to your left are special Pokéballs that were commissioned by The Battle Academy to test the participates ability to discover and use an item the correct way." The Professor explained to the two waiting participants for the Academy.

Bastion was extremely confused about the purpose of both the strange gauntlet as well as the strange looking Pokéballs and though he was confused by them, he knew that he would soon be finding out the purpose of the items for himself once he finished with the registration process. "Okay Professor…what do we do now to finish registering for The Battle Academy?" Bastion inquired of the Professor.

"That is an easy question to answer. First you must select the Battle Gauntlet that will become your tool for opening specific battles throughout the region and once that is completed you need to select three of the special Pokéballs. Once both of these things are over, you will have to travel to Ecruteak City where The Battle Academy is built while also having a battle with five regular trainers as well as two of the Gym Leaders all while figuring out what those three special Pokéballs that you choose are best for." Professor Elm explained to the two boys who were only more confused by this.

What was confusing the most for Bastion is that he had already beaten all eight of the Gyms during his first journey and now he is being made to battle two of them again. Though before he was able to ask why this was, Professor Elm grabbed ahold of them both and brought them towards the rack that contains the Battle Gauntlets. "Choose!" Professor Elm instructed as Bastion and Ash were still startled about being drug across the room.

Bastion who was not someone who liked to be man-handled by someone who was twice his age wanted to yell at the Professor for doing so but since he and Ash still had to get through this registration process, he bit his tongue and started to search through the gauntlets for one that suited him best.

While Bastion was searching for his gauntlet, he could see that Ash was already placing his hand inside his own which was a pure black color that Bastion thought suited the raven-haired boy perfectly. Now that Ash had already finished the process that Bastion was still on, Bastion started to feel slightly left behind since Ash was getting farther ahead in the registration process. Though this didn't cause Bastion to hurry and choose one at random either since he wanted his gauntlet to suit him.

This thankfully didn't take too much longer because Bastion soon spotted a gauntlet that he felt would suit him perfectly. The Battle Gauntlet that Bastion focused on was a dark and vibrant purple that had red lines outlining a screen that was placed on top of the gauntlet. Now that Bastion had made his choice, he immediately went towards the gauntlet and took it off the shelf that it was placed on. Within seconds, Bastion was sliding his right hand into the gauntlet and when he reached the bottom, Bastion felt a slight pain within his arm as something within the gauntlet pierced him.

Bastion was thankful that the pain only lasted a split second and once it was done, the screen that was on the Battle Gauntlet, lit up. To say that Bastion was surprised at what happened next would be an understatement, within moments after the screen came to life, Bastion saw that the gauntlet had somehow took his personal information within it. On the gauntlet were many different sections that Bastion wanted to go through though since he still had things he needed to do, he had to push the desire to search through the information the gauntlet had gathered away for now.

Now that Bastion had completed the first part of the registration, he made his way over to where the Professor and Ash were which happened to be in front of the Pokéballs. When Bastion arrived, he could see that Ash had already selected one Pokéball which was one with a red top and black bottom though Bastion could see that the top of the Pokéball had a yellow X carved in it. Not wanting to be behind Ash any longer in this registration process, Bastion decided to select the same Pokéball that he decided he was going to call the X-Ball for now.

With his first choice made, Bastion started to focus on his objective instead of what Ash was doing which caused him to find his two remaining Pokéballs which he called the P-Ball and the G-Ball.

The P-Ball was a Pokéball that was completely all white besides for the black P that was carved in the top of it. While the G-Ball was a Pokéball that had a gold top and a red bottom while having a black G carved in the top of it. Now that Bastion had finished with his selection, he turned to see what two remaining Pokéballs that Ash had selected.

For Ash's second choice, Bastion saw him choose a Pokéball that had a yellow top and a green bottom with a blue Y carved in the top of it. This Pokéball was one that Bastion was going to call the Y-Ball. For Ash's last choice, Bastion watch him pick up a Pokéball that had a black top and a yellow bottom with a red R carved in the top of it. This Pokéball was one that Bastion was going to call the R-Ball.

Once both Ash and Bastion had completed their selection of both their gauntlet as well as their Pokéballs, Professor Elm started to speak once more. "Very good. I am glad that both of you have finished this part of the registration process but be warned the next parts will be the hardest. Now I want both of you to start on this journey and bring glory to yourselves." Professor Elm finished while waving his hand towards the door that they had come in through.

Bastion assumed that this was the Professor's way of telling them nicely to leave his lab and since Bastion wanted to see what the gauntlet had learned about him, he decided it was best to do as the Professor was asking. Grasping ahold of the wrist that Ash didn't have his gauntlet on, Bastion started to drag him along as he pushed his way through the door that opened upon their arrival.

**Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read the latest chapter of The Battle Academy. I hope you enjoyed the story even though nothing exciting happened within it. As always please review with your likes and dislikes and any other general comments you have about the story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4:Trouble on Route 29

Both Bastion and Ash sat on one of the benches that were set up outside of the PokéLab and while they were doing so, they were both searching through the gauntlet that was placed on their hands. Though Ash had at first wanted to immediately throw himself into the challenge that lay ahead of them, Bastion had been able to convince the older male to listen to him and from the look that graced Ash's face, Bastion knew that he was quite surprised by what he saw.

This was shared by Bastion himself who was shocked at learning that the gauntlet had somehow been able to pinpoint the size of his member from just the prick that Bastion assumed to be blood. Though this wasn't the only thing that the gauntlet had on the screen that shocked him. Bastion was reading a part of the gauntlet screen that was designated for claimed trainers which confused the seventeen-year-old since he had no idea what it was supposed to mean. He was about to bring it up to Ash when his friend suddenly jumped from the bench that they were sitting on. "That is enough of that. We won't be able to learn anything if we don't actually go out and do what the Professor told us to do." Ash explained as he started to walk a little way from Bastion.

Though before Ash got to far, he stopped and turned back to face Bastion with a look that seemed to say, "Are you coming?"

Knowing that Ash wasn't the most patient person when it comes to waiting for something that he is wanting to do, Bastion reluctantly leaves the comfort of the bench and walked over to Ash who immediately began walking once more when Bastion reached him.

Both Ash and Bastion have been walking Route 29 for a good thirty minutes before both started to feel a little winded. "Let's take a break for a bit…" Bastion started to say when suddenly a noise came tearing towards them.

Knowing that travelling the wilds of the world could be dangerous, Bastion shot his hand towards one of his Pokéballs and within seconds his Quilava who was known as Quill was standing on guard for whatever was coming their way. Seeing that Bastion had everything under control, Ash decided to sit back and wait to see what was going to happen first.

Within moments of calling his Pokémon into the world, the forest parted to reveal to Bastion what was a small, blue elephant with large floppy ears. Though the creature wasn't completely blue since it had two small red pads on both of its ears as well as another one on the bridge of its trunk. This isn't the first time that Bastion had seen this species of Pokémon before and though he has always wanted to capture one for himself, the ones that he had seen were always Pokémon that already had a trainers and such Bastion was unable to capture one and now that Bastion had his chance to capture a Phanpy, he wasn't going to let it get away.

From the look on the Phanpy's face, Bastion could tell that he and Quill would be in for a fight. Before Bastion was able to send Quill on the attack, the wild Phanpy attacked. Bastion watched as the Phanpy started to roll towards Quill at an extremely fast speed.

"Quill, dodge that Rollout and use Flamethrower as it passes!" Bastion roared out as he watched the two Pokémon get closer together. Thankfully before Phanpy was able to smash its body into Quill, Bastion watched as his Pokémon flew into the air and as Phanpy was rolling underneath him; Quill sent a blast of flames directly on top of the small elephant Pokémon.

Quill's attack sent the Phanpy steering in the wrong direction which caused it to smash into a rock that happened to be nearby. Upon connecting with the rock, Phanpy was sent flying back though was able to land on its feet. Bastion could tell that both Quill's attack as well as smashing into the rock caused some damage to the elephant Pokémon though he could see from the way that Phanpy was running his feet across the ground that their was still a lot of fight left in the creature. Not wanting to give Phanpy a chance to attack first once again, Bastion sent Quill on the attack.

"Finish this fight by using Iron Tail!" Bastion called out. His words immediately sent his Quilava flying towards the Pokémon that Bastion was hoping to catch. Bastion watched as Quill's tail started to glow and due to the rage, that was building inside the smaller Pokémon it hadn't yet noticed the danger that it was under. Within moments Quill smashed his Iron Tail directly on the top of Phanpy's head which sent Phanpy sprawling on the ground.

Phanpy struggled on the ground as it tried to push itself back to its feet though it was unable to which told Bastion that this Pokémon was clearly unable to battle any longer. Seeing this, Bastion immediately reached into his bag for one of his empty Pokéballs that would ensure that he would be able to capture this Pokémon. Within seconds, Bastion had the Pokéball soaring towards the defeated Phanpy. Bastion watched with a hushed breathing as the Pokéball sucked Phanpy inside of it.

Bastion was just as nervous as he has always been while he was waiting for the Pokéball to stop the twitching that would symbolize that he had captured the creature that was inside. Thankfully, this wasn't something that Bastion was going to have to wait long for and soon after the Pokéball's third twitch; it went completely still.

"We did it Quill! We caught ourselves a Phanpy!" Bastion roared out as he flew across the ground to collect the Pokéball that contains his newest Pokémon. Bastion reached his Pokéball in no time and was immediately grabbing the Pokéball up within his hands. Since Bastion wanted to ensure that his newest Pokémon was okay after the battle that they just had together. With this thought, Bastion held out the Pokéball and called his Phanpy into the world once more.

As Phanpy was sent into the world once more, Bastion could see that his newest Pokémon's demeanor had changed since its capture. Bastion made his way closer to his newest Pokémon and upon reaching the Phanpy, Bastion picked the creature up which revealed a small member hanging between the creature's leg which told Bastion that this Phanpy was a male. "I think I have found the perfect name for you…what do you think of the name Tremor?" Bastion inquired of his Phanpy.

Phanpy looked at Bastion with a questioning look though before he was able to ask Phanpy what the look was for, Phanpy nodded his head. "Are you saying that you accept the name that I have given you…very well. You will be known as Tremor from now on!" Bastion informed the Phanpy that he held within his hands.

Now that Tremor had been given his name, Bastion was ready to recall both Tremor as well as Quill so both he and Ash could continue their journey to Ecruteak City. Placing Tremor on the ground, Bastion unclipped Quill's Pokéball which he held up in the air along with Tremor's ball as well. Within moments, Bastion had both his Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs. "Good job Bastion, that Phanpy of yours is a good catch." Ash muttered out as he made his way beside Bastion.

Bastion didn't respond in words but instead gave his friend a nod in thanks before clipping both Pokéballs onto his belt. Once this was done, both Bastion and Ash once again started on their journey.


	5. Chapter 5:His first Challenger

The first day of their journey went without much more adventure and both boys were able to pass into the next day without any trouble. On the next day of their journey, Bastion was thrilled to see that Ash was able to capture himself a Pokémon as well which happened to be a male Spearow that Ash named Cyclone.

Though now that both Ash and Bastion had caught a new Pokémon on their journey, they were able to focus on making their way to Cherrygrove City which is their first destination after leaving New Bark Town and would lead them closer to Violet City where the first Gym is located. The travelling was made easier since both Ash and Bastion had made their way through this area multiple times before while they were on their first journey through the Johto region. "Bastion, I was thinking…" Ash started though before he was able to finish, another voice broke out around them.

"I challenge you to a battle three on three battle!" a male voice called out as Bastion and Ash rounded a corner that would lead them to the stretch of road that would lead them into Cherrygrove City. The voice caused both Bastion and Ash to snap their heads towards the direction the voice was coming from which revealed to them a boy about sixteen years old.

Neither Ash or Bastion knew which one this boy was wanting to challenge and Bastion for a moment thought about ignoring the challenge and continuing with their journey though since both he and Ash need to battle five trainers before they reach The Battle Academy, Bastion knew that one of them needed to battle this boy. "Which one of us are you wanting to battle?" Bastion inquired of the teenager.

Moments later, the challenger was pointing his finger directly at Bastion. "Very well. I accept your challenge." Bastion replied which caused the gauntlet on his hand to start to glow though Bastion had no clue why that was and since he was getting ready to battle, he had no time to figure out why it decided to light up.

"Blaze come on out!" the stranger yelled as he tossed a Pokéball into the air to call out his Pokémon.

When the glow that was associated with a Pokémon being called into the world vanished, it revealed to Bastion that the trainer had called in a Pokémon that was known as Charmander which slightly surprised Bastion since it wasn't one of the starters of the Johto region but of the Kanto region which is where his friend Ash comes from. Though since his challenger called out his Pokémon first, it gave Bastion an advantage in this battle since he now knew which Pokémon he was going to use. "Riptide, I choose you!" Bastion called out as he tossed his own Pokéball into the air which revealed to the world that he had chosen his Croconaw.

Since Bastion already knew the direction that this battle was going to go, he decided that he would allow his challenger to go first in battle and made a motion for him to do so.

"Blaze, use Ember!" Bastion's challenger called to his Pokémon which sent his Charmander on the attack.

Bastion watched as the fire type Pokémon sent a blast of fire directly at Riptide and though the attack wouldn't do much damage to his Croconaw, Bastion still didn't want the attack to connect and as such called out his own attack. "Riptide, use Dig!" Bastion commanded of his Pokémon.

His order sent Riptide burrowing into the ground just as the blast of fire would have smashed directly into him. Bastion had faced the move he had Riptide use before which is why he was familiar with the nervousness that his challenger must be facing right now. Though Bastion could see that his challenger wasn't the only one that was panicking since the Charmander that he was facing also looked at the ground with a worried expression on his face.

Moments passed by and still no attack came which only caused the tension that was building to grow and just when his challenger thought that Riptide had ran away, the ground under Blaze opened up as Riptide smashed into his enemy. Everyone watched as Blaze went soaring into the air and since Bastion saw that another opening for an attack had opened, he went for it. "Riptide, follow up with Water Gun!" Bastion commanded.

Riptide immediately shot out a blast of water that went barreling towards the falling Charmander and just as the enemy Pokémon was about to hit the ground, the Water Gun smashed directly into him which sent him flying towards his trainers feet. Now that his attack had finished, Riptide ran over to his trainer and waited for his next command. It was clear to Bastion that his challenger's Charmander was unable to continue with this battle and from the look on his challenger's face, he too knew this.

"Blaze…you did great. Return and get a great rest." The boy that Bastion was battling muttered out to his Pokémon before recalling him into his Pokéball home. Bastion watched as the boy clipped Blaze's Pokéball back onto his belt which was then replaced by another Pokéball. "Zanita, I choose you!" the challenger called out as he called out the Pokémon that was held within his next Pokéball.

Once again, Bastion had to wait for the red glow to vanish before he was able to see the Pokémon that he would be facing and once it vanished, it revealed to him that his challenger had called out the rodent Pokémon known as Rattata.

_"__I wonder if this Pokémon will put up more of a fight than his Charmander…" _Bastion contemplated as the rodent came charging toward Riptide. Never one to allow his Pokémon to take a beating when there was no need to, Bastion decided that it would be best if he had Riptide dodge the attack that was coming his way though before Bastion could order this, Riptide dodged the attack on his own. While Riptide was flying over the purple rodent that was trying to attack him, Bastion called out an attack. "Riptide, attack with Ice Punch!" Bastion commanded of his Pokémon.

Upon hearing his trainer's orders, Riptide's fist started to glow a faint light blue while ice started to gather around it. No one had to wait long after the ice started to form for the attack to be delivered onto the Rattata that had just finally turned around to charge at Riptide once more. Bastion could see that his challenger was quite shocked at the strength that Riptide had behind his arms which was quite clear when Riptide's Ice Punch sent Zanita flying into a nearby tree.

As Zanita slid down the tree, Bastion could once again tell that his challenger's Pokémon was unable to continue to battle from the swirls that were present within its eyes. "Zanita return!" his challenger called out as he held up the Pokéball that was his Pokémon's home.

Bastion was awfully close to winning this match which was noticeably clear to both Ash as well as his challenger since the expression that his challenger held on his face was one of slight disappointment tinged with slight anger. "Scout, it is your turn!" Bastion's challenger called out as his third and final Pokémon was called out into the world.

The Pokémon that is known as Scout was revealed to be a Pidgey which is a Pokémon that is quite common in many of the regions of the world.

Since Bastion had been using Riptide since the beginning of this battle, he could tell that his Pokémon was getting tired from all the powerful attacks that he had been using. "Riptide return…" Bastion called out as he held out Riptide's Pokéball and once the red beam of energy fully pulled his Pokémon inside its home, Bastion muttered into his Pokéball. "…you did very well though now it is time for you get some rest."

Once Bastion had finished with his words, he clipped Riptide's Pokéball back onto his belt and switched it for another that he had. "Fang, I choose you!" Bastion roared out as he tossed his Pokéball into the air to call out his next Pokémon.

This revealed a purple bat-like creature that had purple skin and on top of his head were two long triangle shaped ears. Since Bastion had let his opponent attack first the last two Pokémon that he had called out, Bastion decided that it was time that he went on the offensive. "Fang, use Slash!" Bastion roared and upon his command, his Gligar went flying towards the Pidgey known as Scout.

"Scout, dodge and then follow with Gust!" Bastion challenger called out moments before Fang would have slashed his claws across his opponents' body.

Bastion saw that if he didn't act now then Fang would be sent flying by that attack and since he didn't want his Pokémon to be harmed in any way, Bastion couldn't allow that to happen. "Fang, fly as high as you can to avoid that Gust then follow with Swift!" Bastion ordered his Gligar. The seventeen-year-old Trainer was thankful that his Pokémon immediately followed his command since the attack from his challenger's Pidgey followed mere moments after Fang took off into the sky.

Not wanting to lose their opponent, Scout took off after Fang which Bastion knew would be the worst mistake since Fang enjoyed drawing his opponent in to deliver a devastating attack. Though since his Trainer had already ordered an attack, Fang used that one before the one that he wanted to. Bastion watched as his Gligar slowed his wings which allowed the Pidgey to get closer to him and once Fang determined that Scout had gotten close enough, he vanished into thin air to reappear behind the enemy Pidgey. Within moments Fang was shooting star like objects at Scout's form and since his opponent wasn't expecting it, he had no time to get out of the way.

The impact from Fang's Swift attack knocked Scout out of the sky and as the Pokémon was falling towards the ground, Bastion sent Fang to finish the battle. "Use Slash once more Fang!"

The claws that Fang had started to glow upon hearing those words and within mere seconds, Bastion was watching his Pokémon slice them into the Pidgey which sent the Pokémon barreling into the ground below. It was clear to everyone in the clearing that Scout would no longer be able to participate in the battle which meant that Bastion had won this match and he wasn't surprised when his challenger returned his Pokémon before Scout had even landed on the ground.

Knowing that it was time for him to collect his winnings from his challenger, Bastion held up Fang's Pokéball so he could recall his Pokémon back inside. This was an easy task to complete and Bastion was soon making his way towards his defeated opponent. As he was doing so, Bastion noticed that upon the screen of his gauntlet there was the word "Capture" and though Bastion had no clue why it was there, he was interested enough that he pushed it anyway.

What happened next was something that no one was expecting since this was the first challenger that both boys had since they left New Bark Town.

Bastion could hear a faint noise coming from within the gauntlet and once the noise was completed, something was shot out of it and towards the challenger that he had just beaten. When the object connected with his defeated challenger, Bastion along with Ash watched as he vanished inside and just like they would wait when they were capturing a Pokémon, they waited to see what would happen.

It wasn't long before what they now knew to be a Pokéball, though it was one they had never seen before since it was purple all over besides for the red chain like engraving that was on the top of it; to stop moving.

"How the hell…"


	6. Chapter 6:The Gauntlet's True Purpose

Though Bastion and Ash were still confused on what they had just witnessed, they knew that they couldn't just leave the Pokéball that contained Bastion's captured challenger in the middle of the route 29. With this in mind, Bastion made his way over to the Pokéball and picked it up and since he had no where else to keep it, Bastion clipped it on the other side of his belt so he wouldn't mistake it for a Pokéball that contained one of his Pokémon.

"Ash…I think I need to take a break. That was definitely not something I thought was going to happen." Bastion muttered towards Ash in a way that looked as if he was going to be sick.

Though Ash wasn't the one that captured the boy that they were moments ago just looking at, he understood the feeling that Bastion was having since he assumed that this would be something that he would have to do at some point on their journey to The Battle Academy. "…alright Bastion. Lead us to where you want to go." Ash informed his friend and one-time lover.

Even with the feeling that he was going to puke his guts up, Bastion was able to lead them towards the area he would like to take a rest at which happened to be a small lake that was home to many water type Pokémon. Though the area that Bastion had brought them to was beautiful beyond measure, he was too distracted to really notice the scenery that he used to love to look out at. Once Bastion had reached an area of the grass that surrounded the lake, he sank to his rear end so he could look at the gauntlet though more specifically a section of the gauntlet that he was now starting to understand.

Bastion switched through the sections on the screen until he landed on the section that Was named Claimed Trainers. He wasn't all that surprised that this section was no longer empty like it was when he and Ash had first started on this journey. Now upon this section of the Battle Gauntlet was the face of the individual that he had just captured and similar to how a Pokédex registers a new Pokémon inside it, when Bastion clicked on the image he was able to see the boy's name as well as many details about him.

Since Bastion wanted to understand the being that he had just captured, he started to read the details that the gauntlet provided.

**_Joey Quinn,_**

**_He is sixteen years old and comes from New Bark Town. Joey once assisted Professor Elm in his research but when the Professor couldn't give him a starter Pokémon two years ago, Joey quit and hasn't returned to New Bark Town since. Though Joey is a trainer that cares deeply for the Pokémon under his command, he has proved time and time again that he isn't a capable battler though under your tutelage he may change the plans that fate had in store for him and prove to the world that he has what it takes to become a Pokémon Master. _**

Upon finishing reading the entry that appeared on his screen, Bastion could see that there was a few more details that looked to be more personal and since Bastion wasn't all that familiar with the boy that he now knew to be named Joey Quinn, he decided that he would skip over that for now.

"Ash…what have we gotten ourselves into?" Bastion inquired of his closest friend as he closed out of the gauntlet and moved his hand towards the Pokéball that contained Joey.

Once Bastion's hand reached the Pokéball, he unclipped it from his belt and held it in his hands as he waited for his best friend to respond to his words. "I am not quite for sure Bastion. Though I would hate to see what would happen to us if we quit in the middle of this test…so I would like to suggest that we complete it and decide what we do next once we reach The Battle Academy." Ash explained as his eyes glued themselves to the Pokéball that Bastion held within his hands.

Ash's words made sense to Bastion since they were unclear of the entirety of the rules that their intended goal had for quitting, with this thought, Bastion pushed himself from the ground. "Very well Ash. Let's complete the challenge that is laid ahead of us though I would like to call Joey back into the world since I feel bad about keeping him inside this Pokéball." Bastion replied before throwing the ball into the air which opened to shoot out a dark purple light.

Moments later, when the purple glow vanished, both Bastion and Ash could see that Joey had returned to the world. Bastion could only see one change from how Joey was before his capture. Upon Joey's right wrist was a purple cuff that was tinged with a red outline.

Bastion watched as Joey looked around the clearing with a confused expression on his face. "How did I end up here…" Joey started though when he noticed Bastion, his eyes took on a hatred that Bastion didn't think was possible for such an attractive face. "…you did this too me! How could you?" Joey cried out as he charged at Bastion who clenched his gauntlet closed in anticipation of the blow that would rain upon him though before he was able to make it two steps, he collapsed to the ground crying out in pain.

Bastion could see that Joey's cuff was connected to the gauntlet in some way since the moment that he unclenched the fist that the gauntlet was attached to, Joey stopped his pain filled cries. "Please…no more. I wont attack you again." Joey mumbled out before struggling to get to his feet.

Since Bastion was never someone who liked to see someone else in pain, he made his way over to Joey and held out his non-gauntleted hand. "Give me your hand…" Bastion informed the downed Joey who though it was plain to see didn't trust Bastion, he wasn't going to turn down his help either. Once Joey was holding onto his hand, Bastion lifted him from the ground with no difficulty. "…I want you to know that this is not what I planned on doing. If I had known that this program meant capturing other Trainers, I wouldn't have joined it though now that it is done there is nothing else we can do about it until we complete the Academy and you will be joining us on this journey now. Though whether you spend that time inside or outside the Pokéball is up to you." Bastion explained as he looked Joey directly in the eyes.

"I would prefer staying outside the Pokéball though I am going to have to learn that the real decision is up to you for now on." Joey replied to the boy who was now in charge of him.

Though Bastion wished things could have gone differently, he was glad that Joey was no longer trying to attack him which would hopefully make the journey to The Battle Academy much easier. "Alright everyone, lets get a move on. I would like to make it to Cherrygrove City before the sun sets." Bastion commanded and with those words, the group started to make their way towards their destination.


	7. Chapter 7:Ash's Challenger

**Authors notes: Thank you everyone, for your continued support on the story. I appreciate it more than anything. Now the reason for this notice at the beginning of this chapter is too give everyone a heads up that this chapter will contain a sex scene. If you aren't interested in reading erotic stories, then I would recommend skipping to the part where the sex ends. Also, this is yaoi like all my other stories have been. **

The sun shimmied its way in through the slightly open curtain and as the sun rose higher in the sky, the closer it got to hitting Bastion's eyes which would evidently wake seventeen-year-old up. Though the sun was clearly what looked to be what would eventually wake Bastion this was not the case, since mere moments before the sun would have blinded Bastion's eyes, Bastion felt something grind against his morning wood and from the feelings that shot through his body; his eyes opened to the world once more.

Bastion immediately moved his eyes towards the object that was placed squarely on his raging erection which allowed him to see that Ash had pushed his rear onto him. Since the last couple days have been both busy as well as stressful, Bastion hadn't had time to bring up their activities that they had before they had left on this journey and though he had meant to tell Ash in words that he had wanted to continue with their sexual relationship, Bastion decided that actions would speak much louder.

Within an instant Bastion was stripped from his boxers that kept his eight inches contained. Now that he was ready, Bastion grasped ahold of Ash's underwear and yanked them down which stirred the older male from his sleep. Before Ash could ask Bastion what he was doing, the younger male was spreading apart the pale globes that made up Ash's rear end. Moments later, Bastion was burying his face between Ash's cheeks.

Wanting to make sure that Ash enjoyed what he was going to do to him, Bastion started to slide his tongue over the entrance that would soon be taking his length. The moment the wet object touched Ash's hole; Bastion could hear the submissive boy moaning out in pleasure. "Please…" Ash groaned out.

Since Bastion loved hearing what those he was playing with wanted, he removed his tongue from Ash's hole and pushed away from the older male. "What is it that you want boy?" Bastion growled out as he watched Ash grind himself against the bed that they were sharing. Though Bastion wanted Ash to enjoy himself, he didn't want him to cum to soon and as such he reached his hand under the other male and grabbed ahold of the tiny erection that the other male had which earned a cry from Ash. "Answer my question and I may allow this pathetic excuse of a penis cum today." Bastion growled once more.

Knowing that Bastion might keep his dick clamped in his grasp the whole time if he didn't answer, Ash was quick to do as Bastion was asking. "I want your dick in me!" Ash cried out as he tried to grind himself against Bastion's hand.

Now that he had gotten what he wanted from the other male, Bastion was ready to stuff him full of his cock though since he didn't want Ash to grind himself against the bed, he flipped the other boy onto his back which revealed Ash's little dick. Immediately Ash shot his hand towards himself though before he was able to grasp his dick, Bastion stopped it. "You will not touch yourself. I am the only one aloud to do so when I am fucking you like this!" Bastion snarled as he lined himself up with the twitching hole that lay between those cheeks.

Seconds later, Bastion was sinking his dick into Ash which caused the boy to moan out in pleasure mixed pain. When Bastion fully sank inside the ass that he was filling up, he allowed Ash to grow accustomed to his size before moving once again. Once Bastion decided that Ash had enough time to get comfortable, Bastion started to pull himself from the warmth that was clenching at him.

Bastion managed to get himself almost out of the hole before plunging back in which earned another cry from Ash. He repeated this process multiple times before he decided that it was time to find that bundle that would drive Ash wild and once, he drove his shaft into the nerves, Bastion received the cries that he wanted. "You like this boy?" Bastion groaned out as he felt his balls clench up which was telling him that he was going to empty inside Ash very soon.

"Yes sir, please don't stop. I am so close…" Ash moaned out which caused Bastion to look towards Ash's erection which was twitching and leaking like crazy.

For a moment Bastion contemplated keeping his bottom from cumming though since he cared about Ash in more than just a sexual way, he decided it would be best to allow him to enjoy his release as well. Wanting Ash to cum first, Bastion grasped ahold of his crush's little dick which felt quite different in his hand than his own would feel.

All it took was two jerks and Ash was blasting his cum all over his body and bed and from the tightness that was now gripping his cock, Bastion was soon unloading inside his friend. As his load was flooding into Ash, Bastion collapsed on top of the other male and stayed there until he couldn't feel himself cumming any longer. Once Bastion was sure that he was done, he pulled his deflating cock out of Ash's hole and threw himself over and out of the bed.

"That was fantastic. I will never get over how great it is to pound you into oblivion like that…" Bastion muttered out as he bent over to place his lips upon Ash's. "…now let's get ready for the day. We have a long journey ahead of us."

With that said, Bastion made his way towards the bathroom where he would be able to wash off the sweat and the cum before making his way outside and from the slight groaning that he heard from Ash, Bastion knew that he was following after him.

The pair walked side by side and though Bastion had told Joey that he would be able to walk free, he decided that it would be best to keep him inside his Pokéball until they left the city since he didn't want him getting any ideas with so many people nearby. "Do you think I will find a challenger before we reach Violet City?" Ash inquired of Bastion as they were making their way towards the exit of Cherrygrove City which would allow them to enter Route 30.

Though Bastion didn't get to reply before their exit was blocked by a form of another male. "What do you want?" Bastion growled as his hand immediately went towards his Pokéballs to get ready for a battle if it came to it.

Seeing this, the stranger started to laugh. "I am not here to battle you, but to battle Ash Ketchum." The stranger chuckled as he moved his own hand down towards his own Pokéballs.

Though Bastion was glad that Ash had finally received his first challenger, he was nervous about the battle happening within the city and was just about to tell Ash that when his friend started to speak. "I will gladly battle you though we will do it where no watching eyes can see us." Ash informed the taller individual before pushing past him and leading them out of the city.

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. Please review with your thoughts on what happened within it. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Capture

"Before we start this battle, I would like you to tell me your name." Ash called out to his opponent whose hand was placed firmly on one of his two Pokéballs.

Seeing that his opponent only had two Pokémon, Ash knew that this was only going to be a two versus two battle which suited him fine. As Ash was examining his opponent, the other male started to speak. "My name is Alex Davis and I have been waiting for you to come back to Johto since I watched your battle in the Pokémon League." The now named Trainer yelled back.

Ash was slightly flattered that Alex has wanted to battle him since a battle that he had over a year ago though this wasn't going to stop him from decimating his challenger. "Very well Alex. I look forward to battling you. You may go first." Ash responded to the other male.

That was all that Alex needed before he pulled one of his Pokéballs off his belt and tossed it into the air. "Oracle, I choose you!" Alex cried out as the Pokéball burst open to reveal a small avian Pokémon that had a green body with accents of red, black, and yellow. Ash immediately recognized that the Pokémon was a Natu which made it a psychic and flying type Pokémon.

Now that Alex had chosen his Pokémon, it was time for Ash to do the same as well. "Cyclone. I choose you!" Ash bellowed as he called out his own Pokémon which revealed the newest Pokémon that Ash had been able to add to his team.

The moment that Ash's Pokémon became visible, Alex sent his Pokémon on the attack. "Oracle use Peck!" Alex ordered of the small avian Pokémon. Ash and Bastion watched as the enemy Natu came tearing towards Cyclone.

Even though Cyclone was a new member to Ash's team, Bastion knew that he wouldn't want his Pokémon to get hurt and as such he wasn't surprised when Ash called out to his Pokémon. "Cyclone dodge that attack and then follow with Tackle!" Ash roared out which caused his Spearow to immediately do what he was ordered to.

Bastion watched on as Cyclone flew up into the air just as his opponent would have smashed its glowing beak into him. Within seconds, Cyclone was turning around to follow the second command that Ash had given him. Cyclone flew after his enemy and since he was still so close to his opponent, Oracle didn't have any time to dodge and as such Cyclone smashed into the small spherical body.

Due to Cyclone's attack, Oracle went descending towards the ground which wasn't a surprise to either Bastion or Ash since the Spearow was bigger than the Natu. Oracle smashed into the ground with such a force that the ground that it landed on cracked. No one knew if the Pokémon would be able to continue to fight since the dust cloud that followed the impact was still prevalent.

As Bastion's gaze was glued to the area where Oracle had landed, he was able to see a small shadow start moving within it. Though both Ash as well as Alex noticed this shadow as well which caused Alex to call out to his Pokémon. "Oracle use Peck once more!"

The small shadow that was Oracle vanished which caused both Ash and Bastion to look around with wide eyes and from their eyes circling the entire battlefield they were able to spot Oracle coming upon Cyclone with a speed that meant that Ash's Pokémon had no time to escape the attack.

Mere seconds after spotting Oracle, the enemy Pokémon smashed its beak into Cyclone's side which caused the Spearow to cry out in pain. Though Bastion could tell that Cyclone was hurt from the attack, he watched as the Spearow took on a dark look. Bastion wasn't the only one who saw this and as such Ash decided to use his Pokémon's anger at being attacked against the enemy Natu.

"Cyclone use Fury Attack and then follow it with Drill Peck!" Ash cried out at his angry Pokémon who was glad to do as his Trainer ordered him to do.

Bastion watched as Cyclone tore across the sky which sent the creature smashing into the avian Pokémon that it was battling against. Cyclone struck Oracle with such a force that it knocked the other avian Pokémon from the sky and as the Natu was crashing to the sky, Cyclone was smashing his body into his opponent once more. By the time that Oracle was crashing into the ground, Bastion could see that Alex's Pokémon was no longer able to battle which meant that Ash is closer to winning this match.

Since Cyclone still had some energy left to battle, Ash decided to keep him out in the field and since Ash didn't switch Pokémon, he waited for Alex to choose his next Pokémon. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long before Alex had recalled his Natu and brought out his next Pokémon. "Magi I choose you!" Alex roared out as he tossed his second Pokéball into the air.

Bastion was quite surprised to see the next Pokémon that Ash's opponent had chosen an Alakazam for his second Pokémon which was the final evolution of the psychic Pokémon known as Abra and from experience, Bastion knew that this Pokémon could be a powerful one if it was trained right though it wasn't a Pokémon that was impossible to beat if you used strategy while you were battling it.

Unlike the last time Ash didn't allow Alex to attack first which was the right strategy in Bastion's book. "Cyclone use Fury Attack!" Ash ordered his Pokémon who was quick to do as his Trainer asked of him.

Both Bastion and Ash watched as Cyclone slammed his beak into the Pokémon known as Magi and though the attack damaged Magi, Cyclone didn't get to use the attack again since Magi used its's psychic powers to smash Cyclone into the ground. Bastion held his breathe as he watched Cyclone struggle to get back into the sky though it was clear to everyone that Cyclone wouldn't be able to stay in the battle if he took another hit.

While Bastion was examining the battle, he could see that Magi was starting to attack one more though before he was able to, Ash held out Cyclone's Pokéball and called his Pokémon back home. Bastion as well as Alex waited for Ash to call out his second Pokémon though before he did so, he whispered something into Cyclone's Pokéball. Once Ash had finished with his words, he replaced Cyclone's Pokéball with another.

"Titan, I choose you!" Ash bellowed out as he tossed the Pokéball into the air to reveal a Pokémon that Bastion hasn't seen Ash use since the creature had just hatched from his egg.

Though the Pokémon that Bastion was looking at now had come a long way from his younger self. _"Ash must have gotten his Larvitar to his final evolution during our time away from each other." _Bastion contemplated as he waited for either Ash or Alex to go on the attack.

"Titan use Fire Fang!" Ash roared which caused his Tyranitar to start gathering fire in his mouth and the moment that Titan had gathered enough fire, he charged at the psychic Pokémon that he was facing.

Bastion could see that Alex was readying to have Magi counterattack though what the other Trainer must not have known was that the Tyranitar species was immune to psychic attacks. Though Titan was quite bulking, he moved extremely fast and was upon Magi before the Pokémon was able to make a move. The fire that Titan was gathered exploded out as the Pokémon snapped his fangs around his enemy.

The attack caused such a fiery explosion that Bastion had to shield his eyes from the brightness that it was now exposed to and when he was finally able to look once more, he was surprised to see that Magi was knocked out of the battle from just that one hit that Titan had landed on it. Bastion waited for Ash to make the same move that he had done when he had finished battling Joey and once Alex had recalled his Alakazam back into his Pokéball, Ash was quick to do just that.

Within seconds the taller form of Alex was sucked inside the pure black Pokéball that shot from Ash's gauntlet and just like they had to wait for a regular Pokéball to stop moving, they did the same for this one and after three small twitches, the Pokéball finally stopped its movement.

Ash moved a lot faster than Bastion did in the retrieval of the Pokéball and once he had it in his hand, he was clipping it onto his belt. "Good job Ash, you captured your first Trainer. Now we both have four more to go as well as collecting two gym badges and finding out what our experimental Pokéballs do." Bastion spoke out as he made his way upon his friend. Though Ash didn't respond to his words, Bastion knew that Ash was thrilled that he made it one step closer in gaining acceptance in The Battle Academy.

With everything said and done, Bastion and Ash made their way forward and towards the cave that would allow them to reach Violet City.

**Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read the chapter. If anyone was wondering both Alex Davis and Joey are characters that were within the Pokémon series. Please review and comment on your thoughts about the chapter and I will see you next time!**


End file.
